percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sly Matthews
Sylvester Jacob Matthews is a demigod son of Hades and Lindsay Carter (nee Matthews), born March 11, 1993. He got his black eyes from his father, Hades, and his blonde hair from his mother, Lindsay Carter. Personality and Past Personality: 'Sly can be very aggressive at Camp Half-Blood and Phys. Ed. He liked to spend time with Jack before he died. He likes dressing like he skateboards even if he doesn't act sporty. Like his half-siblings, he can control the dead (shone in ''The Son of Hades when he brings his grandfather to life for 5 minutes) and with his father being Hades he tends to hang with his friends because he can tell when someone has died and know their final judement. He is a very easy-going boy though and loves his friends to death (that was a joke) and if someone hurts Jack, Percy, The Stoll Brothers or any of his friends, he builds up with r age and may attack. And like all demigods, he has dyslexia and ADHD. '''Past: '''Sylvester Jacob Matthews has Canadian blood along with Greek because of his mother being from Shelboure, Nova Scotia, Canada and his father being a god. He was born in Long Island, New York, USA. He was also never supposed to be born being a child of the Big Three and being a very powerful and dangerous demigod. He met Jackson Thorn when he was six, a few months after his half-twin brothers Ryley and Nick. '''Fatal Flaw: Holding a grudge. Abilities *Shadow Travel *Summoning of the dead *Putting the dead to sleep *Communing with the dead *Terrakinesis *Destroying skeleton warriors *Banishing the dead *Resurrecting the dead *Releasing the of people who should have died *Knowing when a person dies *Creating passages to the underworld. *Summoning Draco, his Hellhound *Geokinesse *Hellfire Magical Items Stygian iron Blade His Stygian Iron blade, Hell Raiser. A gift from his father. When not in use, Hell Raiser appers to be a hunting knife stapped to his belt. Draco the Hellhound Draco the Hellhound: Draco was the hellhound Rachel Harrison sent to attack him. He then sent Draco back to the Underworld (he had heard a voice in his head say something and repeated what it said) and one night Sly heard barking outside his cabin door. He opened it and saw a large black dog and reconized it and saw a note in his collar saying 'Sylvester, here is Draco, your new pet.'. Also like all hellhounds he can shadow travel and if needed to he may spit fire. Due to the mist, mortals see him as a large Doberman Pinscher. Poisin Dart A poisin dart: His poisin dart was given to him by his father. You can spit or throw the dart anywhere and the substanse will fill with poisin and only a child of Hades or Hades himself can take the poisin out. Also when with Hades' children, the poisin never runs out. Glove-Shield He has a pair of BMX gloves that if he shouts "prostatavo" which means "protect" they will transform into a a Stygian iron war shield. When he clickes a button on the back it turns back to gloves. Romance When Sly was 16 he met a girl named Maddison Dare. Sly and Maddison had their first kiss and instantly Destiny's father, James Dare, had a problem. Family and Friends Family: *Lindsay Carter: Sly gets along with his mother very well. She knows he loves her and he knows she loves him. When she married Luke Carter and had the twins, Ryley and Nick, he thought she didn't love him anymore but she reasured him by taking him and just him to the beach for the day. *Luke Carter: When Lindsay and Luke started dating when Sly was 5, he thought Luke was stealing his mother but as he started spending hours a day with him, he starting to feel him as a father. Then at the wedding Luke asked Sly to be ring bearer and he accepeted and then they became like father-son until the twins came. *Ryley and Nick Carter: Sly and Ryley loved each other like they were full brothers but it wasn't the same for Sly and Nick. Nick hated living with him and even looking at him. But the twins hadn't liked each other at first either so it was hard for Sly to get along with them. *Hades: His father. Sly hated Hades because he didn't know his identity and when he found out he was a demigod it took 3 years for Hades to claim him. He was so happy with being climed and getting his magical items and having someone to pray and give food to every night. But then his life was to dangerous for him not be with friends. Friends: *Jack Thorn: Sly's best-friend sinse they were 4 and the reason for his first quest. When Sly, Percy and Tyler (son of Poseidon) got to the Cyclops lair in the Pacific Ocean, they were to late, Jack had been batted with the Cyclops bat. Then Sly felt like he'd been kicked in the gut and bashed with a barbed wire club. *Percy Jackson: Percy and Sly are alike someways because they'll do anything to help a friend. *The Stoll Brothers: Travis and Connor are the most halarious kids Sly ever met. They steal, cheat and joke but they can't help it, their dad's Hermes, god of thieves. Sly can get anything from the camp store if he pays a small fee to the Brothers. The funny thing though, they look alike and everything but their not twins. Hobbies Sly liked hanging with Jack, Percy, The Stoll Brothers, Annabeth and Joshua (He's a son of Poseidon, Percy's half-brother). He isn't very sporty nor nerdy when he turned 16. He likes reading about the Greek Myths for future quests. P.S. when he was 15 he loved sports and wasn't very popular. Future When he and Emily turn 19 they have a child, Ryley Matthews. Trivia *Sly was born in Long Island, New York but is half-Canadian and half-Greek. *He named his son Ryley after his half-brother, Ryley. He did that because his family likes naming their children after their aunts, uncles parents and themselves. Creator Tacomania99 Thanks To The creator of Emery Noire. I got most of my infomormation for them. I just swithched the hers and shes to hes and his. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods